


Dedication

by Lurch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Displeased Entity, Gen, How Do I Tag, Offenders To The Entity, Please Don't Hate Me, Sacrificing, Totem Destruction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Hello Lefty!





	Dedication

 

It is a well known fact all around the world, that everyone and everything has to die one day.  
Death is the only thing safe in life. Whatever happens to the soul when it leaves the human body, is unknown to us all, no one can say for sure. Among the Hindus the thought of rebirth and reincarnation is quite common. They believe the soul is an immortal thing, a part of the Jiva, the limited being also named physical body. This means if a person dies their soul will be 'stored' in whatever afterlife the hinduism has and await rebirth. This is actually a pretty reassuring faith and if it in fact should be true, humanity has all the more reasons to care what will happen to our planet mother earth in the future. There is only one planet for mankind, no second chance if we destroy this gorgeous lady we live on.  
The old Vikings had a more violent expectation of what awaited them after death. Valhalla, the great hall of Odin himself, was a place where warriors who died in combat would be welcomed with open arms. A place to drink, sing and fight for all eternity. Of course this place was open only for those who found their end during a battle, the souls of others had to wander around without aim, lonely ghosts with no chance of redemption or mercy granted upon their passed beings.  
While so many religions are interesting, no one can ever tell which one is THE one, even though so many of them dare to say 'This is the only way' which in the end doesn't even matter.  
Every single one roaming the planet Earth has to die, we all turn into ashes or moldy, worm-infested dirt one day while new humans are born. It is the circle of life, so why should anyone bother with faith? 

In a hellhole like this faith is not up for discussion, we all either end as fiery particles or run for our lives, safe for the very moment at the end of every single trial. Pain awaits us all in this neverending nightmare the survivors now call their pathetic excuse for a life.  
Their only god is the Entity and she demands sacrifices from the various killers within the hunting grounds of her dreamworld. Nobody knows much about her, hunters and prey alike, only that she can be benevolent if pleased and malevolent to everyone who displeases her.  
A sacrificed survivor will be tortured to just a glimpse away from madness in their minds while a Praiser who cannot kill enough in one trial will endure far worse. Their bodies are twisted and turned, pierced by the Entity's spiderlegs and unable to move until they get yet another chance to prove themselves worthy as dark servants.  
While a trial where they either get sacrificed or killed by the Killers hands ends for the survivors with a restoring of their bodily health and repaired clothes, a survived one means slowly healing injuries and a shredded wardrobe. Still, anything is better than being within the Entity's terrifying grasp, than being her playtoy for what feels like eternity.  
It's true, all within her realm are in fact nothing but objects of entertainment, yet she leaves them alone for most of the time and the only direct interaction with any of them is when she collects the harvested souls offered to her. While some of the Hunters were in here by their own free will, most had been forced into submission by endless torture, driven into madness.  
The Shape was one of the few the Entity didn't have to force into killing, this man was more a beast than a human being. A madman with no mind for right or wrong, not able to recognize friend or foe.  
A true servant to her, someone she had craved for for such a long time. Evan was one of those forced to serve. It took forever to break this man, to remodel him into this shadow of a the person he once was. Now her most trusted hunter, her left hand one might say, did everything to please her by the offer of many souls. Over time she granted him the power to kill the prey by his own hand if he had soaked enough meathooks with their blood before. A Totem, flared up with murderous intentions, would appear along with the trusty bear traps on the hunting grounds when he had a trial. It needed protection, two or three traps were usually enough to keep the prey away from this deadly companion. At least for a while.  
The sworn enemy of Evan 'The Trapper' MacMillian was Jake Park, the one who destroyed his property in each and every trial they faced each other. It enraged the masked man, how could this brat dare to do such horrors to his beloved traps and meathooks?  
Whenever they came together, Evan would hunt those who sabotaged his property down with not even a glimpse of mercy. But the destruction of traps and hooks was not the worst crime against the Entity the prey could commit.  
Evan truly saw red when one of them dared to remove his burning totem from the hunting grounds and whenever this happened, the Survivor would die. He would only hunt them, no matter if the others escaped, and when this offender was caught and hooked up, he would not leave them until they died. He left no chances for alturism for those. They deserved to die for what had been done.

Like many times before Evan awoke in a trial, this time in Hermans place, Léry's Memorial Hospital. Evan liked this place. It gave many options for well-placed traps, but was a hard challenge for him as well. So many windows and obstacles were scattered around the hospital.  
The devastated and dirty hallways were a perfect enviroment to hide and sneak unseen past the Killers. Michael had an unfair advantage here, he could come so much closer to them unnoticed.  
Evan let out a resigned breath and finally started moving.  
May the Entity have mercy and bless me with a good hunt.  
First on the agenda was to check up on the totem and protect it with a few traps. But just short before he could even reach his baby, the unloved sound of its destruction echoed in his ears.  
**A crime.**  
With an enraged roar Evan quickly stepped around the corner, only to see the last glimpse of the offender run into one of the many weathered bathrooms of the hospital. The Killer followed the bright red scratch marks and came just in time to see Jake vault through a window and vanish from sight. Of course it was Jake. Who else was so bold regarding destruction?  
So many times this kid managed had to escape the Trapper but not this time, this time he would hunt him down and kill him. His bloodlust was awakened, he wanted to see blood.  
With swift motions he followed the Saboteur and chased him through the hallways. Evan did not care about the other survivors, even when David sprung into action and blocked his way for a few seconds, he simply gave him a whack and continued to follow the offending survivor again after he had lost the track for a few moments. When Jake made a mistake, the rusty cleaver connected with the warm, soft skin and stained it with a long gash across the ribcage.  
Now blood dropped down to the ground as a track so easy to follow.  
Just in time before the second hit, the brat found an obstacle that connected painfully with Evans forehead and made him stumble backwards a little. His prey gained a little headstart before the Killer regathered his concentration again and broke the pallet.  
**Lucky**  
The survivors luck did not last long, just a few minutes after the indicent with the obstacle Jake ran into a dead end. Beneath his mask Evan smirked and with one stroke of the cleaver his victim lay on the ground, bleeding and whimpering. Bad decision  
The hunter grabbed his prey by the waistband and slung it over his muscular shoulder to bring it to one of the meathooks scattered around the area.  
Jake squirmed and wiggled beneath the monsters arm, tried his very best to break free from the tight grasp. It was hopeless.  
Just a few seconds later a terrified screech was heard as the Raven's shoulderblade was pierced by iron, the weight of his own body added so many layers of pain.  
The Trapper stood close to his prey, merely a few inches away from the other's face before letting out a soft chuckle. He raised his weapon and started hitting the hooked survivor with it, forcing shouts out of the boys mouth. Blood stained the ground beneath his hanging feet, ran down from his lips and left marks on the ravaged green parker and the silky white scarf.  
This one would pay for his crimes against her, for what he had done.  
**Such shame.**  
Evan knew he was the only one to do such things to his prey, most of the others simply went for the kill or had fun chasing them around like a cat a little mouse. Ojomo even let them go from time to time. Deep down that guy was a softy, not fit to be among the lines of praisers.  
The Trapper on the other hand was a true servant to her, even though it had taken so long to actually make him a real hunter. The scars were still visible as bright as daylight against the dirty, tanned skin with meathooks piercing out from both of his arms. The seering pain he felt, only she could lessen the agony and make him feel inner peace during the hunts and in the aftermath of them.  
But if displeased she could be as cruel and malevolent as an angered child, but when pleased she was more of a loving mother than the goddess of his realm. Her whispering was both lulling and discomforting at the same time. While it calmed Evan, it also scared him. He never knew what she felt or what she wanted, only that the sacrifice of survivor made her happy enough to reward him with further progress in the thing the survivors had named the bloodweb, some weird place between reality and dream where prey and hunters alike could find tools to help them during the trials.  
There was no obsession this time, no one who had to be tested and be approved or disapproved of.  
This offender had all his attention for this trial. The sound of generators springing back to life was heard.  
**One  
** **Two**  
**Three**  
The other survivors were working fast and with effort. Evan would not stop them for now, first he wanted to see this filthy being die before his eyes, to see him offered to his mistress.  
Jake was already struggeling to keep her legs away from his body but soon enough his strength would fail him.  
A sickening wet crunch was heard as she pierced his ribcage, killing and lifting her sacrifice up into the air, removed his body from the trial.  
There were still two generators to be repaired to open the doors. So far the hunt was unpleasant, nothing but frustation and offenses.  
In the near distance the hunter spotted Bill and Laurie who worked together on the engine close to the exit gate. It flared up before the Killer could reach them but Laurie still got injured by his bloodied weapon. Her pained scream was music in his ears.  
It was time to dance and Laurie was his partner.  
They chased from the generator through the office and from there to the upper floor of Hermans torture chamber. Before she could jump through the window there he caught up with her and brought down his cleaver once again. When he lifted Laurie up onto his shoulder, she did not struggle like Jake had. Just before he could walk down the stairs he found out why. A sharp pain stung in his shoulder, so intense he dropped her to the ground where she ran off.  
After recovering from the stab he chased after her again. But it was like she had vanished into thin air, he just could not find her anymore.  
The last generator sprung to life. Evan sighed in frustation. This trial was over, the Entity would not be pleased. When he reched the exit gates, he could only see them taunting him before they ran off into the fog, back to their safe space.  
Then darkness surrounded him and nothing in the Memorial Hospital reminded of hunt, except for a broken meathook with blood and a lonely toolbox underneath.


End file.
